genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 03: Those Descending to the Surface
Synopsis May 20, 1648 TE. The Musashi finally reaches the shore where one of her smaller ships have crashed several days ago. Using a ship designed for diplomatic purposes, Toori and the others reach the crashed ship, and the excited Chancellor quickly jumps off the ship to get to Horizon. In response, Futayo uses the Tonbokiri to destroy the charm that allows him to defy gravity, causing him to fall down into the seas below. Meanwhile, the scarred figure from before watches from a distance. It turns out that the diplomatic ship is there to replenish the limited resources of the other ship and to deliver additional cargo for a big festival. Masazumi and Nate watch as Tomo emerges from the diplomatic ship and they welcome their classmate into their wrecked vessel after being forced to stay there for the meantime. Meanwhile, a scream is heard from the inner decks of the wrecked ship, and it turns out that Toori, after being plunged into the sea by Futayo's Tonbokiri attack. But now, all he is wearing is a piece of seaweed covering his crotch. Disregarding this, Toori runs to look for Horizon's room. It did not take that long for Toori to get to her room, and he prepares to wake up Horizon with his own style, only for his crotch to take the impact of Horizon's fist... twice. Futayo, Masazumi and Nate soon watch as Horizon immediately goes back to sleep to perform fine tuning on herself. Suzu and Adele, who both came from the diplomatic ship of Musashi, soon made their way into the wrecked ship where Horizon is now resting. As they walk onto the gravity manipulation-assisted walkways to the other side, Suzu hears the sound of bells from a far distance. Adele guesses that the sound of bells Suzu heard might have come from the direction of the London Tower. Meanwhile, Tenzou leaves the ships and explores the shoreline. Here, he meets the scarred person from earlier, and "Scarred" confronts him about what he was doing and why he chose to stop the spell he is supposed to be casting to help the children earlier. Tenzou tells "Scarred" that he was looking for locals so that he can inform them about what is going on in the nearby cemetery, and he apologizes for misunderstanding "Scarred"'s actions. Suddenly, Toori butts in on their conversation and asks Tenzou to help out in organizing the cemetery and helping out with "Scarred", who impressed Toori with his naming sense after calling him "Wet Man". "Scarred" accepts Toori's request to Tenzou and heads off, with the unfortunate ninja unable to speak for himself. In Alcalá de Henares, Gin continues to nurse her husband Muneshige, who is still unconscious after his previous defeats. Time has slowly made itself apparent as facial hair begins to grow from Muneshige's fac. Gin, wanting to help out in grooming Muneshige, prepares a large blade to shave away Muneshige's excess hair. However, it seems that even in his sleep, Muneshige was able to sense danger... although it comes at the form of a desperate wife. Before Gin could proceed with shaving Muneshige's facial hair, the school's Chancellor Felipe Segundo tries to stop him, but ends up almost causing Gin to drive the blades she was holding onto Muneshige's head. Felipe then tries to explain that he was just there to clean the room where Muneshige is, and is not intent of prohibiting Gin to visit him. Soon, Gin talks to Felipe about the revocation of Muneshige's title, and Felipe explains that it was Juana who suggested to take away Muneshige's "Peerless of the West" title, especially with the Hashibas willing to pay a handsome price for the title. Soon, Felipe asks Gin about choosing to stay with Muneshige until death. Gin responds with an affirmative response, which appears to relieve Felipe. Gin then asks about Felipe's loved ones, but soon prepares to leave instead. Gin manages to ask Felipe one more question, and it involves a possibility to take back the title of "Peerless of the West" to Muneshige if she does something of merit. Felipe tells her that it is possible, but they might need to join the Hashiba clan nonetheless. Gin appears to have no qualms with this, as long as she is with Muneshige — the one who severed her arms and replaced them with a normal life. In the graveyard on the shores of England, "Scarred" and Tenzou begin their work. It involves cleaning the many swords that are in the graveyard, and "Scarred" employs the help of small creatures called Kobolds to do the job in their behalf. Soon, "Scarred" notices that Tenzou could pull the swords from the ground with ease, and he even thinks that it is possible that Tenzou could pull out the EX. Caliburn as well. Tenzou disagrees, as he has heard that a certain Queen Mary was also incapable of pulling out the sword. "Scarred" then declares that the reason for Queen Mary's inability to pull out the sword is because the Double Bloody Mary is a failure despite inheriting the names of two queens. According to "Scarred", Mary is currently imprisoned in the London Tower, awaiting her execution, which will trigger the Armada War. Tenzou comments that it must have been tough for Mary to suffer such a fate, but "Scarred" thinks that her loss is inevitable, and will benefit England in the long run. In response, Tenzou tells "Scarred" that he called her fate as "tough" as he thinks that she knows that someone will suffer if she did not accept her fate. He also hopes that someone will be there for her during those hard times. Tenzou soon notices that "Scarred" appears to be affected by what he said and apologizes, but soon faces the wrath of a Kobold that threw a rock directly at his crotch. As Tenzou crouches in pain, "Scarred" approaches him, but his foot becomes stuck on a dent in the ground and loses balance. Tenzou quickly catches his fall, only to realize that Scarred... ...is a girl! After asking Tenzou to get the book she always brings along with her, which is a book on Far Eastern slang, she proceeds to apologize for the confusion she caused before telling Tenzou to hide her true gender from others, to which he complies. Then, as a last request, "Scarred" asks for Tenzou's permission to call him Tenzou-sama. This elates Tenzou, who hasn't been called "Tenzou-sama" ever in his life. Soon, Toori suddenly butts in on their conversation and asks if Tenzou has discovered any hot springs in the area, since his sister has started to long for a relaxing bath for herself. Fortunately, Tenzou was able to block Toori's view of "Scarred", who has now worn her cloak once again. Toori then tells everyone that Tenzou will do something about hot springs. Then, Nate suddenly feels a presence from behind them. Using her Argentees Chaines, she attacks the invisible intruder from a distance, only for the attack to be shrugged aside. Soon, the intruders emerge from the shadows, and it is none other than TRUMPS' Ben Johnson, accompanied by fellow TRUMPS members F. Walsingham and Charles Howard. Charles Howard soon steps into the battlefield and approaches Nate, who cautiously watches his every move. Then, he falls to his knees and performs a dogeza, startling everyone. There, Charles Howard pleads to the students of Musashi Ariadust Academy to save England. Minutes later, Shirojiro and the other students of Musashi Ariadust Academy prepare a diplomatic feast for their visitors, consisting of raw fish on curry sauce. Ben Johnson tries to make alibis to avoid eating the Far East's delicacies, Charles Howard charges forward... and tries to keep his stomach from turning. Meanwhile, Heidi uses the time to inform everyone about what is really going on, and it involves a negotiation between Musashi and England regarding the former's 2,000-ton meat reserves, which is the amount of meat England consumes in one month. Currently, England faces a shortage of meat, and they need Musashi's meat supplies to solve this problem. However, the meat from Mikawa has only two weeks to go before expiring, and meat that is close to spoiling will be cheaper than fresh meat. Meanwhile, Shirojiro decides to not enter in a transaction with England, since he knows that sealing a deal with the Far East, which is now enemies with the Testament Union, would just be asking for trouble. However, Charles Howard points out that they are nearing the date of the Armada War, which is kept confidential. Howard is concerned whether the meat they will get from the Far East would be fully consumed before the Armada War. This means that the war might happen within the next two weeks, just in time for the meat to expire by the end of the war. One question remains, however: will England be capable of prolonging the quality of meat before the two-week window ends? According to Ginji, it is possible for the meat to be processed by England under full working capacity within one week. What happens now is a negotiation about the remaining week. Shirojiro thinks that there is a way for England to engage in trading with Musashi without attracting the attention of the Testament Union, and it is through holding a joint Spring School Festival between Oxford Academy and Musashi Ariadust Academy. During this festival, Musashi can offer other merchandise aside from meat, and food consumption can double. What is left now is to determine the length of the festival. England decides that a shorter festival would be more advantageous to them, while Musashi tries to entend the days to their favor, with 11 days the most that they can stretch. However, it seems that Shirojiro's nine days are being won over by Charles Howard's eight days. Then, Shirojiro decides to put the negotiation in his favor by performing one of his most feared abilities: the Triple Axel Dogeza, which is performing a backflip followed by a high-speed spin and ending with a dogeza that is topped with a box of confectioneries for the receiver of the dogeza. Charles is stunned at Shirojiro's performance and feels forced to acknowledge his prostration; Charles decides to seal the deal with nine days in favor of the Far East's offer. However, the negotiation is not over yet. Shirojiro decides to go with England's plan of going for a three-day festival schedule, and this would risk putting both countries in a stressful situation when it comes to handling the 2,000 tons of meat. Suddenly, the tables are turned, and Charles Howard, who started the talks by asking for lesser days, now ends up giving the festival more days than Shirojiro offered. And the negotiations end up in favor of the Far East: six days preparation, one day off, and four days festival proper, for a total of eleven days. In addition, Masazumi dispatches Suzu as a temporary ambassadress for the Far East, with Adele acting as her bodyguard. Although Suzu doesn't know the reason for such a sudden decision, it appears that her ability to hear things from a distance would play a big role in her role as ambassadress of Musashi. Despite feeling a bit pressured to do her duties, Suzu finally agrees to Toori's request. Also, Masazumi also requests the help of Futayo to act as an additional bodyguard for Suzu. Upon hearing the circumstance that Suzu will be taking the role of Horizon in acting as a diplomat, Futayo quickly agrees. Charles makes a final revision to the schedule: seven days preparation, one day off, and five days festival proper, bringing the schedule to a thirteen-day event for both parties. With that, the negotiation is finally sealed, Characters By order of appearance 'New Characters' *Kobolds *F. Walsingham *Charles Howard Quotes *"You're dead if you make light of her." — A Kobold's threat towards Tenzou after the discovery of "Scarred"'s gender *"I'm a 'Master' now!" — Tenzou's celebratory remark for himself after being called with the ''-sama'' honorific for the first time Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes